


Five Challengers

by writingwithwings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I love writing jaded heroes, a bit Selene/Lillie platonic or romantic, uses both in-game and anime battle logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithwings/pseuds/writingwithwings
Summary: “Being champion feels great, yeah,” Kukui had said. “But don’t get settled into it. Every so often, a trainer will come up to Mount Lanakila and challenge you. They’ll be trying to snatch your title from you. And you know what? One day, someone’s gonna succeed.” The four times Champion Selene defeated familiar opponents intent on taking her position as Alola’s most powerful trainer.And the one time she didn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A numbers fic about any game protagonist’s gift and curse: the fact they never lose. I wanted to take this idea to a Pokemon setting (after all, it’s very easy to play through the entirety of Sun and Moon without losing a single battle), while providing some closure for these characters, and getting the chance to write with some of my personal favorites. It's also a look into what happens to to the protag when the completionist player finishes everything available in the game. Happy reading!  
> (I recommend finishing the game and post-game before you start into this.)

It was no exaggeration to say that Champion Selene was the most powerful trainer in all of Alola.

Kukui had invited her to a group dinner to celebrate her success after the Ultra Beast missions. During it, he encouraged her to tell all the guests—friends of his from Kanto were who visiting for the season— the story of her journey and successes that followed. Responses varied from shocked to largely impressed, with the occasional voice of reason that wondered how someone so small could do something so great.  
   
After much talk, laughter, and reminiscence over the hearty meal, Kukui pulled Selene aside and revealed the real reason he’d invited her here: to detail her new job as champion. He told her about dealing with the press, keeping her team in shape, and encouraged her to come and do talks at the trainer school when she had the time. 

Most importantly, Kukui warned her that nothing was ever permanent.  
   
“Being champion feels great, yeah,” he had said. “But don’t get settled into it. Every so often, a trainer will come up to Mount Lanakila and challenge you. They’ll be trying to snatch your title from you. And you know what? One day, someone’s gonna succeed.” 

He held up four fingers.

“Four battles. They say that’s how many battles a champion will win indefinitely after they’re crowned. Because with each passing battle after the fourth, you risk complacency, or overconfidence.” 

He pushed up his glasses—it’d taken Selene a while to realize they were for show, not prescription—and put a hand to her shoulder.   
   
“You’ve never actually lost a Pokemon battle, have you? But no one’s a winner forever, Selene. So when that day comes, you gotta be ready for it!”

Selene always kept his words in the back of her mind. But she also knew the title of champion was not one she would forego willingly. 

After all, defending the title was all she had left to do. 

She caught Pokemon once deemed uncatchable. The four guardians obeyed only her. She’d climbed the Battle Tree. She even had an army of Ultra Beasts at her side. In fact, due to her new companions making her ridiculously overpowered, Kukui advised her to use the initial team she’d beaten him with in championship battles for some level of fairness: her lazy but loyal Incineroar, ambivalent Tsareena, cheeky Mimikyu, no-nonsense Sandslash, perky Minior, and of course, Nebby.   
   
She intended to keep her position for as long as she could; hold her winning streaking for as long as she could. And her Pokemon, in their shared sentiment, love, and loyalty to her, made sure of that. 

* * *

 _One._  
   
Her challenger made their way up to her in quick, eager steps. 

Selene was still relatively new to playing champion at this point. The throne she sat in still comically dwarfed her, enough so that her feet barely touched the floor below. 

“Hey, champion! You gotta recommend a move for me!” 

To be fair, this particular candidate wouldn’t fit the throne any better.

Tristan was the first kid challenger Selene ever got. She was used to battling the captains and kahunas, but young trainers were something of a novelty. Kukui did say they’d be trickling in over time, but this was one she actually recognized. 

The boy glance up in awe at the legendary by her side. Nebby, never a fan of any form of long-term containment, enjoyed its time outside of its Ultra Ball home. As a result, Selene let the Lunala reside by her throne; both a show of prowess to others, and a confidence boost for herself.   
   
Tristan, like most kids his age, was not one for lengthy monologues. When Selene stood, the two got to battling right away. 

His team had improved just as much as hers had since the last time they’d battled, those many months ago on Route 1. Even then, the results of the battle were largely the same: Incineroar was able to take out Emolga and Electabuzz without need for a type advantage. Mimikyu made quick work of the Sharpedo, and then the Exeggcutor, just as he once had on the island dedicated to them. Nebby took care of the rest, leaving no need for Selene to even bring out her other team members. There wasn’t a single faint on her end. 

“Aw, even though I prepared my top moves without consulting with Professor Kukui!” Tristan recalled his fainted Magmortar and stared up at her with wide, adoring eyes. 

“I trained as much as I could on Route 1…I went through the whole island challenge to get here…and still! Man, the champion really _is_ something!” 

Selene could tell during the battle he was focused on the incorrect parts of battling, like maximum damage only, and maturing would do him some good before he attempted a challenge like this again. 

Sometimes, she forgot she was just a kid herself. 

Tristan grinned. 

“Someday, Selene, I’m gonna be just like you!”

As Tristan left with those words, Selene felt a twist of discomfort in her chest. She couldn’t figure out what it was. He had such a spring to his step; such a level of enthusiasm to go back into the Alola region. A region still fresh and new to him…but very old for Selene.   
  
It didn’t matter, though. For now, she had to prepare for her next battle.

* * *

_Two._

Her challenger tripped on their way up the stairs. 

Occasionally, Selene had people come for rematches who’d already tried to take her title before. This was one of those times. She heard the eager scrambling of feet, followed by a loud thump, and a groan of frustration. 

It was a voice she recognized in an instant, and she couldn’t help but smile warmly when Hau finally made it up the arena floor. She hadn’t seen her friend in a very long while. In fact, she’d been so busy with challengers, she rarely ventured beyond Tapu Village these days. 

“H-here…here I am!” He straightened up, waving enthusiastically. “Yeah! I’m here to challenge you again, Selene! That Champion title been in your hand for _way_ too long, and I’m gonna take it!”

Selene’s smile wouldn’t waver if she tried. It was the first authentic smile she’d given in a long time.

 “You better be ready, cuz!” He began stretching as Selene stood from her throne. He reached to grab his first Poke Ball as she approached. “I’ve been training hard on Poni and got some surprises up my sleeve this time around!”  
   
Hau hadn’t been lying: his team had been completely revamped, and oddly focused. While he still had his loyal Decidueye and Raichu, his new companions included a Passimian, Pangoro, Lucario, and powerful Kommo-o. 

Selene actually struggled in the battle. Hau’s enthusiasm was high as ever, and his team was as amped to win as he was. That Kommo-o in particular did a number on everyone after Decidueye took out her Mimikyu, and some Crunches had Nebby on lower health than she would have liked. It was her little Minior that came through with quick flying attacks; she might have actually been up against a wall if not for the persistent space rock.

“Aww, man.” Hau sighed dramatically as his last Pokemon went down. “Not even after _all_ this time, huh? Guess I got a bit over my head. But I just had to come and face you! I may not be the champion yet, but baby steps, right?"  
   
Selene looked at him questioningly. 

“Oh yeah.” Hau puffed his chest proudly. “I beat gramps properly this time! ‘Course, I’m not actually the kahuna, yet…but I’m hoping Tapu Koko will recognize me soon enough!” He paused. “Er…let me know if he does, kay? Since he’s your Pokemon now and all.”

Selene awkwardly thought about the Pokemon god now hanging out in her PC box labeled ‘Legends’. She made note to check in on that, at least for Hau’s sake.   
  
She never once doubted her ambitious friend could achieve his goals. Even still, it was nice to hear what he managed to get done while Selene tended to champion duties. 

“Anyways, I s’pose I should tell you what I’m gonna do now.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Y’know, Selene, I had so much fun traveling with you back then. And hearing about all that awesome stuff you did when we weren’t together…it was great. But I know you’re super busy with champion stuff now, and we haven’t been able to hang out as much. And since I’ve beat gramps and still need to train more for beating you, I’ve gotta tackle my next goal: finding dad.” 

He gave her a half-hearted smile.

“I guess this is my way of saying I’m leaving Alola. Not permanently, though! I’ll be back once I figure out what my dad’s been doing all this time. Maybe I’ll even bring him back here! I’m hoping to at least challenge him to a battle…I think a great battle can really change a person’s heart, y’know?” 

Selene nodded, although her thoughts wandered when he said “leaving Alola”. Despite her popularity, Selene only ever had two close friends. She may have never lost a battle…but she had lost one of them. And now Hau planned to do the same.  
  
Not that she had been much of a friend herself, lately. She never had the time.   
   
Still, she forced a tight smile as Hau continued.   
   
“I’ll be headed to Unova. Gramps and dad used to train there, so he knows it pretty well and told me all the places to check out. I didn’t plan on leaving unless I lost to you today, but at least I can use my ticket now.” He smiled sheepishly. “I actually bought it in advance…guess I already knew I wasn’t going to beat you, heh. Boat leaves tomorrow morning.” He nodded towards the stairs. “Wanna come with me for dinner? We can catch up one last time before I head out.” 

Almost everything within Selene wanted to say yes. But she had other challengers that waited to be defeated today. And she didn’t know if she could handle another—and her last—goodbye.   
She hated how she’d reached the end of her path, but around her, everyone else’s path kept on going. The world wouldn’t stop moving even if she had nowhere left to go.

She was thankful she had such an impenetrable poker face as she declined. 

“Nah, don’t worry, I get it.” Hau nodded. “S’alright! I’m sure we’ll meet again someday. And on that day, with my dad watching, I’ll finally beat you!” He gave her his signature, bright smile and a final wave. “Be seeing you, cuz!”

Selene tried to not let her final exchange with Hau distract from her next battle. She couldn’t let herself lose. Winning was at least comfortable contentment; because there wasn’t anything else to do, when you’ve done everything. 

* * *

_Three_

 Her challenger’s steps were heavy, if not a bit lackadaisical. She recognized the gait by sound alone. 

His appearance made her stiffen in her throne. 

The last time she had spoken to Guzma was while she was climbing the Battle Tree. They’ve actually teamed up for some battles during the climb. He was still, well, Guzma, but Selene did sense that he was trying his best to improve his attitude; give the world a bit more of a chance, even if his core desire to beat others would never truly change. 

And she was never able to forget what he like in Ultra Space. He’d seemed disillusioned, then, maybe even worn out. But he hid it expertly behind his air of nonchalance, which he brought with him to the arena today.

“Hey,” he greeted lazily, “it’s your boy, Guzma.”

He looked her up and down for a brief moment. 

“Doesn’t really matter why I’m here,” he said with a shrug. “Point is, that old man’s been training me up, and now that you’re never around the Battle Tree, this is the only place left I have my chance at beating you.” 

He took out his Ultra Ballwithout another word. At her side, Nebby turned and nodded in understanding. 

Guzma’s team was mostly the same, though trained to higher levels. Araquanid was a new addition that, like Golisopod, didn’t have any immediate counters in her team besides Minior (which was already a dicey pairing). 

It wasn’t as difficult a fight as the one with Hau, but she did have her Minior go down before finally picking off his Ariados with Mimikyu. Guzma actually used a bug Z-Move this time, too; even then, it wasn’t enough to beat the strongest trainer in all the region. 

When the battle ended and Selene emerged victorious, he clenched fistfuls of hair in his hands. He exhaled roughly out of his nose. He struggled to keep his tone tempered. 

“Guzma…what’s _wrong_ with you. You came here with only one goal, and you still can’t even do that. Against that stale and unchanging team of hers, too!” 

He let go and looked up sharply at Selene.  
   
“What’s the point of it all, huh?”

He gestured to her throne. 

“You, being there. Being champion for all eternity. Don’t you get bored? Or are you do you plan on dying in that throne?”  
  
Selene didn’t have an answer.

“Never were much of a talker, eh? Whatever. It’s fine. Besides, I just wanted one more chance to beat you, I don’t even want your position. In fact, if I were you, I’d hate it up there.” He shrugged once more. “You know, maybe that old man actually had a point. When you’re at the top, you can go nowhere but down.” 

Selene wished his words didn’t linger with her throughout the following battles. 

After the last one had finished, she decided to take out her Pokemon to refresh them…and hopefully herself, too. Incineroar still loved his shoulder rubs, Tsareena still pretended like Poke Beans _weren’t_ her favorite treat, Mimikyu still gave her high-fives with his clawed hand…but even giving them attention didn’t change that much. Selene’s Pokemon loved her as much as they possibly could, enough so that she could almost see the sparkles of happiness around them anytime she paid them attention. There was no love left for her to try and win from them. 

_When you’re at the top, you can go nowhere but down._

She really hoped that love would stay. 

* * *

 _Four._  
  
Her fourth challengers steps were hasty, purposeful.   
  
Selene fit in the throne now. She was still considerably young for a champion, and to some, still very much a kid. But she’d like to think she was more mature than that. Her feet reached the ground. She’d even let her hair grow a bit longer, and tied it back loosely. She hadn’t left the arena in a while, because even if she found the time, there was no longer any reason to. 

Gladion stopped at the top of the steps.   
   
“So you’re still around.” He folded his arms, eyes closed. “Not bad. You’d think a champion who got the title so young would have lost by now.” 

This was the second time Selene and Gladion had fought in this arena. The pair always had a weird, mild tension between them. They weren’t friends, Gladion had said so himself. And he hadn’t bothered to go to her championship celebration despite his invite. But he’d also given her a Type: Null, and opened up to her about his dad. At best, Selene liked to think they were acquaintances, despite his insistence that they were rivals. 

“Hau’s not here anymore, though,” Gladion added. “Watched him leave. Alola’s a little less loud without him around, isn’t it? A little less bright. I hope he can find his father…since I know I’ll never find mine.” 

He took out his first Poke Ball. “Let’s battle.” 

Gladion’s team was exactly the same. It didn’t make the fight completely easy, but Selene went through the motions of the battle with little effort or thought. She didn’t even pay attention to who defeated who; so long as the battle was over, she could bid the familiar face goodbye and move along to the next challenger.  
  
And she did. Silvally fell, and Gladion called it back with a murmur of an apology to it. 

Selene returned to her throne, and turned around to bid Gladion farewell. If she was lucky, her self-proclaimed 'rival' might even give her a smile. 

Gladion, however, was not smiling. He studied her face with an odd sort of scrutiny.   
  
“What happened with you?”

Selene blinked. 

“That battle we just had felt different. Lacked heart.” He narrowed his eyes. “You’ve changed.”   
  
Selene didn’t agree; on the contrary, she felt like everything was _exactly_ the same. Always. Change never happened up here. 

“You’re still a skilled trainer. You still have skilled Pokemon who care about you. And you still win. But you don’t seem to have much enthusiasm anymore. None, in fact.” 

He sighed. “That happens when you fall into routine. Trust me. It happened to me once, too. Spending all your time up here isn’t good for you.” 

It wasn’t like Selene had a choice. She had to perform her champion duties. 

“You have another challenger today, right?” 

Selene nodded. 

“Let them win.”

Gladion stared her in the eyes, gaze unwavering.   
  
“Remember what I told you the first time I challenged you in this arena? I was glad to have you as my rival. Because when I lost, it made me _stronger_. Even now, I can feel myself growing again. So, you should let someone else take your title from you. Then you won’t feel obligated to stick around here. You’ll be free to leave this place.” 

Selene was about to protest, but stopped herself, realizing just how incredibly petty her remark would sound.    
  
It didn’t matter, though, because Gladion knew what it was. 

“Huh. Maybe you’re not as pure as everyone believes.” Despite the implication of his tone, his words held no malice in them. “Maybe you’re a little more human than that.”

After a moment of terse silence, Gladion nodded.  

He looked up, and gave her the briefest of smiles. 

“You’re a great trainer, Selene. During your journey, you fought with passion. I hope, someday, you’ll face a trainer who will help you remember that.” 

And he left. 

Selene fought her next challenger, and won with ease. 

She didn’t get the chance to tell Gladion that she hoped so, too. 

* * *

 _Five._  
  
Selene barely heard her latest challenger.   
  
The footsteps on the stairs were light, almost airy. Quiet enough that she may have not heard them at all, if she wasn’t paying such close attention. That was common for the younger challengers, so it wasn’t too surprising. She thought nothing of it. 

Selene was a seasoned champion battler now. Alola had enjoyed the peace for this long, so she was never called again for missions like dealing with Ultra Beasts. Sometimes she wondered if it was a region in need of protection at all anymore. Life was peaceful.   
   
Perfect for settled-down adults, maybe, but increasingly hollowing to someone of Selene’s age.   
  
She’d taken a rare break from her duties to visit her mother the evening she got the urgent call from professor Kukui. He was very insistent that Selene come back up to Mount Lanakila immediately for the incoming challenger. She was hesitant to go back, since she practically lived there already. Couldn’t the challenger wait at least a day?  
  
“You won’t want to wait, cuz the battle you’re about to have is unlike anything you’ve fought before,” was all he’d said when questioned, “and I wanna hear _everything_ about it when it’s all over!”    
  
She didn’t even see her challenger, at first.   
  
A Jolteon reached the top of the steps and sniffed the air. It’s fur crackled with electricity, revealing it had just been used in a battle. It caught Selene’s gaze for just a moment, before glancing back down the steps and calling eagerly to its trainer.   
  
“Yes, Crackers, I’m coming!” 

Selene froze solid at the sound. It was a voice she hadn’t heard in ages…but she could never, ever forget it. By her side, Nebby’s head whipped sharply towards the staircase. 

Her challenger emerged on the opposite side of the arena, and Selene felt like her heart locked in place. 

Her blond hair had gotten longer, though it was still tied back, with only a few wayward wisps covering her face. Her green eyes were still gentle; but they held a new, flickering fire in them, kindled by many successful Pokemon battles. 

Lillie waved timidly to her, though her smile was bright as ever. 

“Hi, Selene, Nebby. It’s been a while, huh?”  
  
Selene waved back, numbly. She scrambled to find the right words or gestures to greet her dearest friend.   
  
Lillie seemed to read her thoughts, and laughed delicately.  
  
“Yeah, Kukui knows. He and Burnet let me stay in my old home at the lab while I was doing my Melemele trial. They were both so shocked to see me. I wrote you letters, did you ever receive them?”  
  
Selene shook her head. It was only partially a lie; she did have a stack of envelopes from Lillie stashed away in her room, and only read the first one discussing the woes of jet lag and thrill of getting her first Pokemon (an Oddish, apparently more keen to stay in Lillie’s bag than Nebby ever was). But Selene left the rest sealed, worried about what kind of feelings would be dredged up if she opened them. The stack was next to a modest Unovian-stamped pile from Hau, also unopened.   
  
“That’s alright. Being champion is such a busy job, I’m sure you’ve hardly had time to go home at all! But speaking of being champion…”   
  
Her smile turned a bit impish.   
  
“You know why I’m here, right?” At her side, Jolteon’s fur crackled back to life.   
  
Selene could only nod.   
“You know something I’ve learned during my journey through Kanto?” Lillie stepped into position on the other side of the arena. “Battling someone is one of the best ways to get to know them. I already know you so well, Selene…but now, I’m ready to get to know you all over again!”   
  
Selene was, too. She hadn’t focused this much for an impending battle in a very long. As Selene stepped from her throne, however, Nebby hesitated.   
  
“Don’t worry, Nebby!” Lillie called from across the arena. “I’m not going to go easy on you, so don’t you dare go easy on me!”   
  
Understanding, Nebby dipped its head and took its position beside Selene. Stepping slightly in front of it, she pulled out her first Great Ball. Something like excitement flickered in her chest for the first time in a while: excitement, and maybe a bit of nervousness.   
  
  
And the battle began.  
  
  
Selene could pinpoint each moment in the battle that mattered, like snapshots from a photo album.   
  
Lillie wasn’t lying: she didn’t hold back at all, and the battle was one of the longest Selene had ever fought. But just like Kukui had said, certain move choices made all the difference.  
  
Jolteon’s quick Volt Switch left Tsareena paralyzed. The replacement, a violet and crimson sentient flower and final evolution of Lillie’s first Pokemon, managed use Toxic on her swapped-in Incineroar. He still shook the status off and took out the Vileplume with three Flamethrowers (it endured one that should have taken it out, just to make Lillie happy), but two Sludge Bombs and Toxic damage he sustained was not insignificant and brought him to just past half.   
   
Selene deftly took out Lillie’s next Pokemon, a Starmie, with her Sword-Dance boosted Mimikyu, but it still broke the Disguise ability she so desperately had relied on in previous battles.  
  
The next, bulky pink Pokemon in her roster was completely untouchable by Mimikyu: Selene called it back, and could only use Tsareena against the specially defensive Blissey. Tsareena broke through paralysis so Selene wouldn’t worry, and a flurry of Low Kicks trying to whittle it down…but the sudden switch from status moves to Breakneck Blitz did a lot more damage than Selene anticipated. And a critical hit-Doubleslap caused Selene’s first casualty.  
  
Sandslash finished the job, and was matched evenly with Jolteon: it lived Sandslash’s Subjzero Slammer with Focus Sash, and their back and forth was somewhat a stalemate between the flurry of Max Potions, Thunderbolts, Icicle Crashes, and Pokemon that dodged hits out of love for their trainers. In the end, Jolteon finished the standoff with a Wild Charge that took out each other in the same turn. 

But Selene’s real trouble began when Lillie sent out the most beautiful equine she had ever seen. It’s coat was white as the snowdrift outside, and its mane was burning with flames. She only had vague memories of what Rapidash looked like, so seeing one so many years after her move to Alola was something.   
  
Minior did get a Power Gem off, but Rapidash’s Flare Blitz, despite being resisted, hit a lot harder than Selene expected. The Morning Light that followed gave Selene an idea of what kind of set this Rapidash was running. And it gave her a better idea of who she wanted in next—who could tank the second Flare Blitz. She called Minior back and swapped in Incineroar. Though just on half health, she knew he could take the incoming fire move, easily.

But Flare Blitz didn’t come.  
  
Instead, the Rapidash charged forward, turned, and delivered a swift and poignant Double Kick with it’s hind hooves. It was another critical hit that encouraged much praise from Lillie, but Selene wasn't sure the crit mattered. Incineroar didn’t have a chance.    
  
Selene recalled her fainted starter with a shaking hand. _She…predicted that._ And though Selene still had her ace at her side, she wondered what else Lillie could be carrying.   
  
They were three for two now: Lillie had Rapidash and one final Pokemon, Selene had Mimikyu, Minior, and Nebby. She scoured her childhood memories for the strongest Pokemon in Kanto. Dragonite, maybe? Pidgeot? Or one of the Kanto starters?   
  
Regardless, Selene wanted the ace of her team to be prepared. And while the prediction had been unfortunate, this was the perfect opportunity to use one of her favorite--though risky--strategies. 

In came Nebby. 

Selene had picked up on Lillie’s attack and heal pattern. Kukui’s words echoing in her mind, she found the perfect way to exploit it.  
And that was Selene's biggest mistake. 

Nebby took the Flare Blitz easy due to Shadow Shield, and set up Nasty Plot. One…and then one more. Maybe Selene was too greedy, but she needed to be prepared for that final Pokemon when the match was this close. Nebby’s boosted Psychic took out Rapidash in one hit. 

Three to one, now. And with a two-times special-attack raised Lunala at her side, Selene couldn’t have possibly been more prepared.

Or, so she thought. Lillie pursed her lips together, as though concealing a smile, when she sent out her final Pokemon. 

“I was hoping you’d have Nebby out for this!” was all Selene heard her say. 

What emerged from the Luxury Ball wasn’t a behemoth of a dragon, or hulking Rhydon, or any of the starters Selene had fought during her battle with Red. It wasn’t even a Pokemon that had an evolution. It was just a small, burbling pile of pink goo, a scarf somehow wrapped around it’s form. 

This immodest form didn’t stay, however. Within seconds, the Ditto began to glow, and morph, and gracefully rise above their heads, emerging as the mighty bat-like Ultra Beast that first brought Selene and Lillie together.    
  
Selene’s awe was short-lived. Her heart was set racing into panic and she scrambled into her bag for a Max Potion. There was no way Nebby was going to win the speed race with that scarf, so she filled up Nebby’s health to full to activate Shadow Shield. That was her only chance.   
  
“Moongeist Beam!” Lillie instructed her Ditto-turned-Lunala, her voice filled with an almost childlike excitement.   
  
Selene’s thoughts burned with the pure intensity of the moment. The Ditto’s move, boosted with the Nasty Plots her own hubris had set up and a four time-type effective mix, hit Nebby with a force even the bulkiest of legends could not have hoped to endure. Shadow Shield wasn’t enough. Her love for Nebby wasn’t enough. With a final, half-hearted flap, Nebby collapsed to the ground.   
  
Next, Minior. For all it’s bulky defense, it was not fast enough, and couldn’t take the hit. Minior had no chance.   
  
And Mimikyu. Selene got off one lone Shadow Sneak; but Shadow Shield filtered the damage that could have been devastating. Mimikyu had no chance. 

The sweep couldn't have been over a minute, but it was all over. Selene had no more Pokemon. The battle ended. 

Rigid as a Golurk, she recalled Mimikyu into its ball.   
  
“You _did_ it, Jelly!” Lillie tended to her Ditto the moment shrunk back to its ordinary size, scooping it up in her arms and cuddling it. “You were so awesome out there!”  

Selene tucked the ball of her fainted companion away. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the arena floor, and only shifted up when Lillie recalled her Pokemon and approached her.   
  
“Selene, that was an _amazing_ battle." Selene thought she had to be joking—that Nasty Plot idea was overly-ambitious and terrible—but Lillie’s tone was genuine. “I’ve challenged all of the gyms and Elite Four in Kanto, and the trial captains, and kahunas…but that battle just now was one of the most difficult I have ever had. Of course, I also had an unfair advantage! I've seen you battle so many times with this exact team, so I know all the strategies you like to use." Her voice softened. "And your Pokemon love you so much. It’s incredible.”   
  
Selene just nodded numbly. She was never one to be emotional. Criminal towns, secret labs, an alternate dimension…she had seem many terrifying things in her young life, but never once did she let that make her scared or upset. Not visibly so.   
  
But Lillie had just taught her a painful lesson. Despite the knowledge and wisdom she’d accumulated on her journey, it was a lesson Selene had never learned, or wanted to learn, even though Gladion was right to say she needed it: how to lose. 

Selene was a champion ever since she had her very first battle. Bloated pockets of Pokedollars and consistently high leveled companions was proof of that. Now, she understood how all those Ace trainers on the routes felt. How Hau and Guzma felt during all of those doomed battles with her. How Kukui felt during their final fight in this very arena. And while she could not think of a more deserving person to be the new champion, the shock of losing still made her chest tighten and ache with foreign heaviness, and her vision turn a bit blurry.   
  
“Hey…do you want to go down to the Pokemon Center?” Lillie's quiet words broke her away from her thoughts. The blonde pulled her sweater tighter around herself. “Some Rosearade Tea sounds nice right now. It’s pretty chilly up here.” 

Selene inhaled sharply. She nodded once, and glanced back at her throne—now Lillie's throne—for the final time.   
  
When she met with Lillie in the center of the arena, Selene held out her hand cordially, just managing to stay the trembles in her fingers and hold her composure. Lillie blinked, then smiled and shook her head. She stepped past Selene's hand and pulled her into a warm embrace.   
  
“Know what, Selene?” she whispered. “I still think you are the best Pokemon trainer in the world.”

Selene had to wipe many stubborn tears from her eyes before she could return it. 

* * *

Lillie was not a very loud or celebratory champion. Even with the kahunas reacting in gasps, cheers, insistences they knew she'd be 'the one', and claps on the back, she meekly thanked them and explained she wanted some alone time with Selene before making the news public or beginning the celebrations.   
  
They both sat in the Pokemon Center nestled on Lanakila peak’s edge, cups of hot tea cradled between their cold hands.   
  
“I’m leaving soon, you know.”   
  
Selene gave her a baffled stare, but Lillie just idly blowed away the steam that rose from her drink. Again? After she’d just got here...?  
  
“I’ve actually been here for a while.” Lillie looked up to Selene. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner and see you, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
Her expression fell slightly. “It’s about mother, too. When I was in Kanto, I found the man I was looking for, Bill. He’s so kind, he even gave me an Eevee after offering his help! But he said that while he looked into curing mother, I should go and learn as much about alternate dimensions and space as I possibly could. And those aren’t topics that the Alolan or Kanto archives have much on.”  
  
Selene stared down into her cup.   
  
Lillie could read her all too well.   
  
“If you’re wondering why I even came back…well, a couple of reasons. Mostly to spend time with mother, but also to take on the island challenge for myself. It wouldn’t feel right to continue on to new places without succeeding on the islands that started everything for me...and winning the challenges that I once watched you win.”

Selene nodded, and took a sip of her tea. It was bitter on her tongue; she liked to take her tea as is, with just a dab of Ribombee’s honey. Lillie’s cup was much lighter color, from more than a few splashes of Moomoo Milk. 

“On that note, what about you?” Lillie asked. “You were always the type to know exactly what you wanted. What will you be doing next?”

That’s not true, Selene thought. When her and Lillie had their heart-to-heart on Exeggcutor Island, she’d said she planned on filling her Pokedex. Which is exactly what she did…but she hadn’t thought about it until the moment Lillie asked.

Now, she desperately fished for an answer. She couldn’t even use her championship excuse anymore. 

When she looked up at Lillie, her green eyes were gentle and sympathetic; and Selene lost any ability to tell a lie. 

 _I have no idea_. 

Lillie nodded, and paused to take a sip of her own tea. She kept facing Selene.  

“I didn’t just come to battle you,” Lillie admitted. “Or come back to Alola for mother and the island challenge. I wanted to ask you something, Selene.”  
  
Selene gave her full attention. What could Lillie possibly need of her? She was clearly strong enough to take care of herself, now. 

“You came from Kanto, right? You’ve seen all the sights there before. But you came straight to Alola after that. You’ve never been to any other regions, have you?”

Selene shook her head. 

“This is a pretty incredible place to be.” Lillie glanced outside the Pokemon Center window at the snowdrift beyond. “Everyone in Kanto was jealous that I came from Alola. You could spend your whole life here, if you really wanted to. But even then…do you ever miss going on adventures, the way you used to?”

It’s not something had Selene had given much thought. Or rather, she didn’t _let_ herself give it much thought. She caught every single Pokemon in the Alola region, inspected every inch of every island for hidden items, defeated every foe willing to challenge her. Her quest ended a long time ago; her story already over and shared that night at dinner with Kukui’s relatives. All that had been left for her in Alola was the title of champion, which she thought meant she was bound to stay here and challenge trainer after trainer.   
  
But now…that title was gone. And Selene had no idea what that made her. 

Selene idly ran her fingertips on her cup handle. 

“What did you want to do, in the chance you did lose your championship title?” Lillie’s voice had a hint of playfulness in it. “I hope you at least had a backup plan, Selene, because that’s the spot you’re in now!” 

Selene just shrugged. She took another sip from her cup. 

Lillie smiled warmly. 

“Thought so. That brings me to my question.” Her tone went soft. “Selene, do you want to go on another adventure together?”

Selene choked on her tea. 

“Oh no! Sorry, I should I have waited until you were done drinking!” Lillie patted her back lightly. Selene made a motion with her hand for her to go on.   
   
“Well, like I said, I need to keep traveling. But there was something missing that entire time I made my journey through Kanto. It took me a while to figure it out, but I mentioned it in one of my letters: a journey isn’t a journey without those dearest to you. While I did make some new friends, I couldn’t keep you out of my mind, Selene. I really missed the time we spent together during your island challenge. I guess…a part of me wants to experience that all over again. It’s just like I told you on Exeggutor Island, way back then: I wanted to become a trainer, so I could travel together with you.” She clenched her fists in determination. “And this time, I can fight alongside you!” 

Selene had caught her breath, and couldn’t stop the giddy smile that crossed her face. It took everything in her not to grab Lillie in a hug right then and there. 

Lillie, meanwhile, closed her eyes in thought.

“I love my team very much. But they’ve already shined for me, and I can only carry so many Pokemon with me. I already had to leave the Ninetales I raised during my Alola journey at the daycare! I’d like to leave them all here and start fresh somewhere else with new people and Pokemon. And I guess…I wanted to know if you’d like to do that, too.”

Much as she wanted to respond with the most hearty ‘yes’ she could muster, Selene couldn’t help but wonder about Lillie’s championship, too.   
   
Lillie just shook her head.

“I already talked to Kukui about the championship. He’s more than willing to battle through trainers to find a replacement during the time I’m gone. Besides, I won’t feel happy being Alola’s champion until mother is well again. And my Pokemon have gone through two whole regions with me, I think they could use a rest.”

Selene nodded. She glanced down at her own pokeballs. She also loved them with all her heart, but it was true that the idea of a new land and a blank dex filled her up with all sorts of childish wonder.   
  
“I was thinking we could go to Sinnoh,” Lillie went on. “That’s a region that's quite familiar with both parallel worlds and space. They have legendary Pokemon there for both. And did you know that Sinnoh is where Arceus is said to have created every region? It might be one of the oldest in the world.”   
  
Selene nodded with enthusiasm, but stopped to take another look at her pokeballs in her bag. Lillie caught her gaze. 

“Oh, of course. You have your dear Pokemon you’d have to leave behind, too.” 

Selene fished all of them from her bag, swiveled in her chair, and sent her Pokemon out. The group of six looked at her expectantly, Nebby’s horns just brushing the ceiling. A few people in the Pokemon Center stared at Nebby, but didn’t comment further. 

Selene fed them some Poke Beans, and then told them exactly what she intended to do. She had to know that they would be okay with all of that.   
  
Mimikyu just chirped and wiggled in place. Sandslash nodded, far more focused on the Poke Beans it was munching. Minior bobbed up and down in apparent agreement. Tsareena looked indifferent, as always. 

Nebby closed its eyes sagely. Incineroar gave her his signature, toothy grin.   
   
Selene recalled them back into their pokeballs, decision made. Remembering words that Lusamine had told her long ago, she also quietly decided she would release the four guardians in her Legends box. Perhaps she could come and catch them another time...but they weren't just treasures for her to collect. If she had no plan to keep them in her party, they had islands to protect and kahunas to crown.   
  
“Is that a yes?” Lillie wondered. 

Selene smiled and gave a quick, certain nodded. 

“Oh, Selene, _thank you_!” Lillie beamed. “I was hoping that would be your answer! I would have understood if you felt like you wanted to stay, but…oh, this will make the trip so much more fun, and we won’t have to say goodbye again, and—“  

Selene just shook her head, and took Lillie’s hands in her own.

_No, Lillie. Thank you._

“You’re thanking me? Whatever for?” 

Selene’s smile only widened. 

_For teaching me a lesson no one else could._

* * *

It wasn’t quite goodbye to her party Pokemon and the kahunas yet. They still had to go and celebrate Lillie’s win in Iki Town, and Selene looked forward to participating in the Battle Royale with Incineroar.   
  
She wondered if Hau would hear about the win far off in Unova via letter. She wondered if Gladion would be showing up for his sister’s celebration. Maybe Lusamine, too, if Bill was having success with his treatment.   
   
And she wondered if Kukui would be proud of her.   
  
The two girls stepped out into the crisp evening air, both of their cheeks flush from the chill and the hot drinks they’d just shared. Selene took one last look at the vast island that stretched below her. In the far distance, she could see the glimmer of the ocean. 

Alola would always be her home, in a way that Kanto never was. She would miss it, but she would come back someday. 

Selene was also no longer a trainer with a perfect winning streak, but she was never the 'strongest trainer in the region' to begin with. Her team may have had powerful Pokemon, but she was still a kid, and her mind still had so much more to learn. One quest may have ended, but her story was far from over. 

In the sky was only a sparse sliver of light beside the clusters of stars; this month’s new moon.   
   
Lillie pulled out her own Ride Pager, and reached out a hand.

“Let’s go back to Melemele and see everyone for one last night in Alola. We’ve got a long voyage ahead of us!”

Selene took it without any hesitation; ready for whatever the future would bring, and to journey anew into the exciting world of Pokemon. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I highly recommend listening to Birdwatcher7000’s “Lillie Battle” fanmade theme, which in part inspired me to write this fic in the first place. This was my interpretation of what her Kanto team might look like, and I’m hoping to see more fics and artwork of “Pokemon Trainer Lillie” in the coming weeks! (Though I’m sure we’ll be seeing—and battling—her in a future game. I do hope she's a uniquely challenging battle in that you have to deal with her Pokemon dodging and enduring out of love!)  
> The Sinnoh mention was of course honoring the popular theory that a Platinum reboot might happen in the coming years (after the Switch’s “Pokemon Stars”, which apparently is confirmed to be more than just a rumor). Finally, I wanted to give Selene some closure and hope for new adventure now that I've completed my own game.  
> Thank you so much for reading! For people like me procrastinating exams and papers by spending time on here, hopefully this was an enjoyable break from all of that.


End file.
